<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural 15x20 Alternative Finale (Carry On) by N1MMST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094268">Supernatural 15x20 Alternative Finale (Carry On)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1MMST/pseuds/N1MMST'>N1MMST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Fix-It, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1MMST/pseuds/N1MMST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative finale of the show Supernatural, starting from the midway of the episode and replacing the finale. It is mainly focused on Sam and Dean and what happened after the fight in the barn.</p>
<p>It is in scrip form.</p>
<p>It is a short read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural 15x20 Alternative Finale (Carry On)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will preface this by saying that I don't hate the ending of the show, but as you will see if you choose to read this until the end, I have some issues with it, especially regarding a prominent villain. </p>
<p>This work is a way for me to grieve not only the finale, but things that have happened in the episodes leading to it, especially 15x18, which had left me, quite fittingly in a state of despair.</p>
<p>This is written as a type of scrip. I've gotten the inspiration to write it this way from post on Instagram of someone doing the same thing. I unfortunately do not know who to credit, otherwise I would.</p>
<p>The script form felt to be the most appropriate medium for this. I have never written a script before. And I have never written or posted fan fiction until the work you are about to read.</p>
<p>I hope that you will enjoy it and that it will bring you a little catharsis from the dark feelings the finale might have caused. I apologize if it does not, or if you find it disagreeable.</p>
<p>I focused manly on the lives of Sam and Dean and not on the ones of the side characters.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading this and I hope you will enjoy this work of fan fiction.</p>
<p>This pics up right at the end of the scene in the Vampire Barn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. BARN</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DEAN has just died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see SAM crying while holding DEAN in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are DEAD VAMPIRE CLOWNS strung around the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We hold the image for a moment longer to let the loss and despair that SAM is feeling sink in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We fade to black and hold for three seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LEBANON, KANSAS. 2022</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. OPEN ROAD- NIGHT</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Impala is going down the slightly snowy road. Dean is at the wheel. He looks very happy to be driving. Sam is sitting beside him almost asleep. He also has a content look on his face. In the car rock music plays at a low volume. Dean mouths along to the lyrics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(whispering)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This is the life, Sammy!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Sam a moment to rouse himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam chuckles in agreement and looks at the backseat of the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see a BABY sleeping peacefully in a car chair. He's wearing a knitted hat with moose antlers and a Led Zeppelin onesie. Next to the baby MIRACLE, the dog sleeps as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(whispering)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I can't believe it takes this to put him to sleep.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">DEAN</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(still whispering in a proud voice)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DJ is a man of taste. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(pause)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(whispering)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Besides, he takes after his father</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looks point blanc at Sam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dad used to drive you in the back when you couldn't sleep. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Half an hour on the open road and him humming along to whatever was playing. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You went </b>
  <b>down like a brick</b>
  <b> for the night. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I don't know where it went wrong.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(jokingly, but in an exasperated manner)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam snorts amused and rolls his eyes. You’d think that being a father would get Dean to bust his balls less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Should we head back?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I say we give it another ten minutes, </b>
  <b>just to be sure</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(His tone implies what happened the last times they hadn’t made sure)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah. You’re right.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulls out a phone and starts calling. Someone answers after the second ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(over the phone)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hello, Dean.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(whispering)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hey, Cass, we are going to be back in about half an hour</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(beat)</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>Are the pies ready? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Dean really wants pie)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam doesn't believe his ears though he knows there is nothing wrong with them. He looks at Dean with his how-can-you-want-pie-at-this-time-of-night face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(matter of fact) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dean, the pies are for the party tomorrow. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">DEAN</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(whispering)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well, since </b>
  <b>I’m</b>
  <b> the reason for the party, I think I deserve a preview. Remember Cas, pies are not cake. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Again for emphasis, as if this is a discussion that has been had before many times.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pies are </b>
  <b>not</b>
  <b> cake!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(in his there-is-no-point-arguing-with-Dean-when-it-comes-to-pie voice)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'll have ready a slice of cherry pie for you when you get back. Should I plate one for Sam?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looks at Sam and smiles with that you-know-you-want-to look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shakes his head and rests his head closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugs, unsurprised. He knows Sam, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No. Just me. Love you, man.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I love you too, Dean.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone hangs up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiles like this is still somehow a surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera focuses on Dean's face. We go into a flashback...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>INT. BARN</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see SAM crying while holding DEAN in his arms. It is clear that Sam has been crying for a while. Grief has him unable to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are DEAD VAMPIRE CLOWNS strung around the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We zoom in on the wooden doors of the barn and we hang for a moment before…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The barn doors start to rattle, then they BUST open with a gush of wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam gets into a defensive position, weapon in hand ready to fight whatever or whoever is about to come in. We see on Sam’s face that the monster that is going to attack him has no way of surviving the encounter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We close up on the barn doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see the shadow of a man and as he steps in the we pan up to see:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>CASTIEL</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dean!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Castiel a moment to realise what he is seeing and he darts towards Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam is shocked. He steps out of the way before Castiel can get to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel takes Dean’s lifeless face into his hands and looks at him. This can't be happening. The pain is immense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(confused)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cass…? How…?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel doesn’t hear Sam. His face is a mixture of joy, sadness and regret. To see Dean again is such paradise. Tears start to pile up in his eyes. There is doubt. There is wondering. Resolve washes over his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without taking his eyes off of Dean Castiel…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Help me get him off. Gently. We can’t cause any more damage.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam springs into action as if awoken from a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take Dean down from the nail and lay him gently on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel puts his hand over Dean’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What are you doing?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Light starts to come out of Castiel’s hand. It flickers in and out. Castiel focuses harder and the fickers start to become less and less often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’m bringing Dean back.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Don’t, Cass. He said he doesn’t want to come back. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He made me promise that I won’t bring him back.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(determined)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I</b>
  <b> made no such promise.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam </span>
  <span>nods</span>
  <span>. He doesn’t fight Castiel on this. He wants his big brother back. Dean deserves to live.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see that the light from Castiel’s hand starts to flicker again and then it ends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel falls beside Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see Sam pulling his phone to dial 9-1-1 and rushing to flip Dean on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel looks at Dean’s face and he sees his eyelids flutter for a moment. Then...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BLACKOUT                </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. HOSPITAL ROOM- NIGHT</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a small hospital room. It’s clean and modern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sleeps on a sofa. It’s comically small for him, but he makes due. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We move from Sam’s face to the person in bed. On the way we see a monitor showing strong vital stats and an I.V. bag hanging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the bed we see Eileen sleeping. On her left hand there is a ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As we move from Eileen we see a NEWBORN being cradled in strong arms. We move up to see that the man is Dean Winchester.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean is happy. He smiles at the baby then looks at Sam with so much pride on his face and then he looks at Eileen and the smile turns from one of pride to one of gratitude. His little brother went and got himself that apple pie life. If Dean were inclined to do so this would be the moment he would burst into song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel enters the room. He’s not wearing his usual trench coat. It’s been replaced by a short tan colored spring jacket with a black flannel shirt and a white T-shirt underneath. He looks unburdened. He smiles at Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiles back in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>INT. HOSPITAL ROOM- NIGHT</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a different hospital room than before. The atmosphere is somber. Dark shadows are being cast over everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see Dean in a bed unconscious after surgery. His under eyes are dark. A machine helps him breathe and multiple I.V. bags hang around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sits on a chair, his head in his hands almost as if he was praying. It is clear Sam has been here a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel enters the room. He’s not wearing his trenchcoat. He has a half drank bottle of water and a granola bar in his hand. He has the appearance of a man who has failed at what he was tasked to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jack can’t answer.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(startled)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He’s not here. He went to restore the other worlds that Chuck destroyed. </b>
  <span>(beat) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It will be a while before he’s back. </b>
  <span>(beat) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He wants you to know that he misses you.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam half smiles and nods. He misses Jack a lot. He wishes Jack would be there with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">SAM</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(softly)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How are you, man?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’m fine. The doctors say I’m dehydrated and I have low blood sugar.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shows Sam the water and the granola bar. It seems strange to him to have low blood sugar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nods and goes back to watching Dean. His mind is trying to come up with ways to help Dean. Just waiting is excruciating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We pan to Castiel who looks unsure. He wants to speak, but doesn’t know if the words he has to say have any worth. He decides. It is better to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a step closer to Dean's bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">CASTIEL</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’m sorry I couldn’t do more. If the Empty was to let me go I couldn’t be an angel anymore.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> Jack agreed to that.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel gets lost in memories for a beat and there are too many dark emotions swirling on his face to pinpoint one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You know, that even before…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Castiel hesitates)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Before the Empty took me, my grace was fading... my powers were not what they used to be. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When I came back I had a limited amount of grace left. Jack left me with the grace I had when I died. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He made my human body able to withstand it and use it. When it would finally run out, I would be just an ordinary human. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Like I am.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Pause)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I didn’t come back right away to you. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Castiel looks at Dean. Despite it all he is still Dean.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b> Being back here I was afraid.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That fear is clearly shown on Castiel's face. He was afraid of Dean. He was afraid of what effect his declaration of love had on their relationship. He was in love with Dean, but Dean was his best friend. He could live if the latter was not reciprocated, but he couldn’t live without the former.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I don’t know if... what Dean told you about what I said before...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He said you saved him. That you summoned the Empty to protect him from Billie and that it took you as well.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel nods. He waits for Sam to say more, but he doesn’t. It seems to be the time only for Castiel to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I made a deal with the Empty to save Jack's life.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cue to Sam who looks shocked. He hadn’t known this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>My life for his. The Empty was to take me when I felt a moment of true happiness. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For the longest time I didn’t know what that could be. True happiness. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I was overjoyed to have Jack and I was happy to be your friend… My life had a purpose.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam, again, looks touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(looking at the floor, reliving the memory)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We were cornered. Billie was outside trying to get into the room we barricaded ourselves in. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She wouldn’t die before she got to us. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I was doomed either way, but Dean wasn’t. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The three of you could still win… would win. There was no doubt in my mind about it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(a sad smile flashes on Castiel’s face)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Looking at Dean trying so hard to survive, to fight against a god who delighted in his pain-- and seeing his resignation and the guilt and the shame that … </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was one of the worst feelings in my life.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(a contemplative pause)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>So I let myself be truly happy. I spoke up and I told Dean ... that </b>
  <b>I love him</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looks surprised. What Castiel said isn’t news to him. He has known this for quite some time, just as he has known that Dean reciprocated the feeling. What Sam doesn't know is if Dean was aware about this about himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam gets up from his chair and goes to hug Castiel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel tenses up. He is unsure about this. He’s never been good with physical connection and such displays of affection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel starts to weep. All the feelings that he kept buried for years come back to the surface with a vengeance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FADE INTO </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DEAN’S HOSPITAL ROOM</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A montage of Sam and Castiel waiting by Dean’s bed. Several days pass like this and Eileen comes to support Sam and Castiel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LATER-- we see Eileen enter the hospital room and she gives Sam, who is sitting beside Dean's bed, a cup of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">SAM</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(signing)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thank you!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>EILEEN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(signing)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Don't mention it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pats him on the shoulder and kisses the top of his head. Sam kisses her hand absentmindedly, like he has done this thousands of times before, forgetting that in fact it was the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LATER-- We see Dean rushed back into surgery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>LATER-- We see JODY, CLAIRE, KAIA, DONNA, ALEX and PATIENCE come by the hospital room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talk to Sam as music plays over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LATER-- We see APOCALYPSE WORLD BOBBY and APOCALYPSE WORLD CHARLIE come by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LATER-- Dean still is in a coma, but he looks better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FINALLY-- We see GARTH come by and give Sam and Castiel giant hugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HOSPITAL CORRIDOR-OUTSIDE DEAN’S ROOM-DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s doctor talks to Sam and Castiel, who both look like they have had a few good nights of sleep and a few healthy and hearty meals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DOCTOR</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We are ready to take your brother out of the induced coma.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But, beware that until Dean wakes up, we can’t know how much mobility he has.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He might need to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life or he might get better with rehab.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(The doctor looks at Dean)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your brother’s injury was bad. As you know, the spinal cord was affected, </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>his heart was punctured and not to mention the nasty infection he got from that nail.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>All in all, I am satisfied with the way he has recovered so far and </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>barring any more injuries like these, your brother </b>
  <span>(looking at Sam)</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>and husband </b>
  <span>(looking at Castiel)</span>
  <b> should live a long and healthy life.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BUNKER- DEAN’S ROOM</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room looks like someone has been convalescing in it for a while. It is still clean. We see guns laid out on the bed to be cleaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean comes in from the bathroom. He looks well. He's using a cane. His limp is not bad. It's something he has gotten used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets on the bed and starts to clean the guns. A horror movie plays on the T.V.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen walks in. Dean looks at her and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>EILEEN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Someone is here to see you.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(going back to cleaning the guns)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Who?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen steps to the side and in walks Castiel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean's eyes go wide for a moment. Before he even has time to think he limps fast towards Castiel and gives him a bear hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Cas!</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both are overjoyed to be in each other's presence. It is clear that both Dean and Castiel have wanted to do this for a long while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hug. It's nice. It's comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean is the one to break the hug, so he can look at Castiel. His Castiel came back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s face is clear. He’s happy to see Castiel. There is no pain or confusion anymore. He knew that Castiel was back, but hadn’t seen him since coming home. He’s had a lot of time to think of what to say and he’ll say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(with emotion)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thank you, man!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(beat)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thank you for what you did for me. For the world. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And </b>
  <b>don’t you ever dare</b>
  <b> to sacrifice yourself again without checking in with me first.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a pause. Despite thinking his words over and over, actually saying them proves harder than Dean thought. But Dean is brave and compared to what he has faced-- to what they both have faced, being open and honest is not that difficult. But it isn’t easy either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel waits for Dean. He’s afraid of what is going to come and yet, he can’t stop drinking in the marvel that is Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What you said, Cas. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And there was nothing to do because you were gone. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And you were never coming back. And then Chuck made everyone disappear. I... didn’t think I could survive long enough to beat him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I didn’t think </b>
  <b>we</b>
  <b> could beat him.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(beat)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But we did. Because of you. You saved the world, Cas. And only Sam, Jack and I know it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckles sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I wanted to say it back. I’ve been wanting to say it for a while now…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see that Castiel is shocked by this revelation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean speaks slowly and carefully, trying to pick his words so his meaning is clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b> But we kept on getting dragged into the next Apocalypse. It never felt right to say it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> And then you said it first. You floored me. My brain was all tangled up and I couldn’t understand you properly. And you died.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s lip trembles at the memory of that as if thinking about it too hard might break him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time I’m going to say it, because neither of us is dying, there is no apocalypse, no Chuck to toy with us and make our lives miserable. Cas…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel looks at Dean. Is this it? Is this the moment he’ll experience true happiness again? The anticipation builds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wants his words to stand alone, unprompted by anything, to be a whole world onto themselves. This is the time to change everything. This is the time to truly defeat God. This is the time to shed who Chuck wanted him to be. It’s the time to become Dean Winchester- a man healed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fight is done. There is no more noise. No more confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean moves one hand from Castiel’s shoulder to his heart. It’s a timid move, made by someone who has never gotten the chance to do it without the risk of having that person be put in even more danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel could almost do without hearing it. The very touch of Dean heals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(softly, truthfully and happily)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I love you.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CASTIEL</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(emotionally)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As do I.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hug again. This time is more tender. This time they know they’ll have a lot more time for affection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They look gently at each other. It’s wonderful to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their foreheads touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Timidly, as neither one has done this before, they kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FADE OUT INTO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MONTAGE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LEBANON, KANSAS, A SEMI-BUSY STREET- DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see Dean and Castiel walking down the street. Dean has a difficult time walking, but Castiel is there. They both are dressed in fancy monkey suits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stop in front of a courthouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Eileen are there. Sam is wearing an even fancier suit. Eileen is wearing a beautiful white dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiles at them and hands them a box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam takes it and opens it. Inside there are two wedding bands, custom made, with several wardings delicately etched into them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of them hug. It’s a happy day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WE FADE INTO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A BIG CITY BACK ALLEY- NIGHT</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(adrenaline filled rock music plays over the scene)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam is cornered by a SHAPESHIFTER who monologues the same monologue about how good it’s going to feel to be the one who kills Sam Winchester. We don’t hear this, but of course that’s what the monster says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam really doesn’t have the time to hear this again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen comes up quietly behind the shifter. She has a blade at the ready and smiles. She decapitates the shifter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls Sam in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>EILEEN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(signing, flirting, smiling)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This is the first time we’ve been truly alone in a while.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(signing, flirty)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And we’ve got the car.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam motions with his head towards the Impala.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss and then they move towards the car like teenagers in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. A PARK, SPRINGTIME- DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see Eileen and Sam sitting crouched waiting. They are moving their hands signaling to someone to come to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see Dean and their child on the opposite side. Dean is showing the little boy, who is being held in a standing position by Castiel, that he must pay careful attention. What they are about to do is important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean moves his hands up and points to fingers towards Sam and Eileen, bobbing his hand vigorously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy is fascinated by Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>C’mon, you got this buddy!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see Eileen on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>EILEEN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dean, come. You can do it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a look of determination on the child’s face. Damn right he can do it. He’s Dean-Freaking-Wincester Junior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel lets go of the boy’s hands. The child wobbles a little and looks like he’s about to fall-- but doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little Dean takes his first steps towards his parents. The kid goes like he’s been walking for at least a couple of months. He runs straight into his parents arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam picks little Dean and tosses him in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>INT. BUNKER</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Bunker is decorated with party paraphernalia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are a lot of balloons as if someone didn’t know how many were necessary for the birthday party of a six year old nephilim god. It is clear that a lot of love has been put into the party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MULTIPLE VOICES</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(singing)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Happy birthday to you </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Happy birthday dear Jack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Happy birthday to you!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the song goes on we pan deeper into the bunker and we see JACK, a party hat on his head saying “Birthday Boy!”, smiling in front of a large cake with six candles on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack is happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We look around from his point of view and we see Dean, Castiel, Sam, Eileen with Little Dean in her arms, Jody, Claire, Kaia, Alex, Patience, Apocalypse World Bobby, Apocalypse World Charlie, Stevie, Garth, Bess, Gertie, the twins Sam and Castiel and finally… Rowena and Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rowena sings her heart out, Crowley sings as well, clearly wanting for this to be over so he can start drinking the whiskey in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The song ends and we see Jack blow out the candles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FADE INTO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. AN ALL AMERICAN BAR- DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We are in a medium sized bar. It's almost empty. It's a place you could almost call home. There is a lot of solid wood. Soft rock music plays in the background. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As we move in we see that on the walls there are pictures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- John and Mary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- John and his boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Sam and Dean about 20 years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Adam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Jo and Ellen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Bobby and the idjits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Dean and Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Sam, Dean and Castiel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Sam and Eileen on their wedding day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Sam, Dean and Castiel with Eileen holding baby Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Baby Dean's first birthday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Dean feeding little Dean pie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Dean and Castiel in front of the same bar we are in before renovating it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Castiel with little Dean and a few other children supervising what seems to be a camping trip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURES-- Various other images of Sam, Dean, Eileen, Castiel and young Dean strung around. Both old and new. Life has kept on carrying on and it has been good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PICTURE-- Jack's sixteenth Birthday Party. Jack still looks the same. Everyone has aged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As we move away from the pictures we see a stage that has been used for karaoke nights and concerts. There are various instruments carefully laid around</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> As we pan further we see a boy about 10 or 11 sits at the bar and reads. At the foot of his chair, Miracle sleeps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean enters the room. He doesn't limp anymore. He has aged a few years since the last time we saw him. He has entered his fifties. There is more gray in his hair. He has a few more wrinkles. He's still Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wears an apron and has a tea towel draped over his shoulder. Dean puts in front of the kid a burger with a salad on the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Here you go, kid. Fresh and juicy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">LITTLE DEAN</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thanks, uncle Dean!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Don’t mention it, little man. Hey...where’s your cousin?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little Dean shrugs and he tucks into his meal Uncle-Dean style. Said uncle is very proud of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kerry, come here!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We hear a giggle from somewhere in the bar. Dean looks around, but can’t find the source.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door swings open and Sam and Eileen enter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s smile wides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little Dean runs to his parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Look who came right on time!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he is distracted Dean’s leg is captured… by a little girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one is surprised by this. It's a regular occurrence. The girl looks to be about five or six. She wears a cowboy hat and a flannel shirt that is too big for her. Dean is amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen gestures towards Kerry and she runs straight into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>KERRY</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(hiding behind Eileen’s leg)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Did I scare you, dad?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hell yeah, you did, Tiger.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kerry looks very pleased with the information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dashes again. This time is towards an entering Castiel. He is caught by surprise by the sheer force of her love. He picks her up, gives her a big kiss on the cheek and hoists her on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel is wondering how they have managed to adopt the perfect copy of Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Meal time, everyone. I made burgers. And they are </b>
  <b>fantastic</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(classic Dean smile)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WE FADE INTO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>INT. AN ALL AMERICAN BAR- DAY, A WHILE LATER</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean, Castiel, Sam, Eileen, Little Dean and Kerry sit all around the table. A lot of food has been eaten. There is one slice of pie left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kerry and little Dean are playing a game of rock-paper-scissors in order to decide something. The adults are oblivious to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(as well as signing)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So, how are the new hunters?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>EILEEN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(signing)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sam thinks they are fine. I think they could be better. They can handle a few ghosts, maybe a vamp or two. Nothing more. They have a lot to learn.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(speaking and signing)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That’s why it’s great that you are there to teach them, honey. No one is more capable or resourceful than you. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eileen rolls her eyes, but she is flatterer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(speaking and signing)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They’ll get better. They are good kids. Maybe you two </b>
  <span>(gesturing towards Dean and Castiel)</span>
  <b> could come by and give them a few pointers.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looks at Castiel, who nods in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">LITTLE DEAN</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What’s THAT?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the adults turn around in a flash; their hunter instings are still perfect and they are ready to defend from whatever is attacking them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MEANWHILE, Kerry steals the last piece of pie and runs away with little Dean right after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension breaks and everyone laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. OPEN ROAD- BEFORE SUNRISE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We see the Impala coming down the road. Dean is driving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Sam look older. Dean is a few years shy of sixty. They both have the look given by years of happy lives fully lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So, Sammy, how does it feel to have a kid that is about to turn fifteen?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean is still busting Sam’s balls after all these years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How does it feel to be closer to sixty than fifty, old man?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s cheeky smile disappears. He’s offended for a moment, he’s not an old man, he’s vintage-- like Baby. But then the smile reappears even bigger and more honest than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Honestly, man?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It feels great</b>
  <b>. I’ve got all of you. I’ve got a bar. I’ve got my car and my legs. I wake up everyday and I’m happy. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For more than fifteen years I’ve been happy, Sammy and nothing- and I mean </b>
  <b>nothing</b>
  <b> can beat that.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I get you, dude. After all of it, life’s good. I wake up everyday next to the woman I love, </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I got to give my kid the life </b>
  <b>we never had</b>
  <b> and I get to still help people. </b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>We</b>
  </span>
  <b> still get to help people.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That <span class="u">we</span> do.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I don’t miss that life. The crappy motels, the lack of money, the constant fight. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’</strong>
  <b>m glad you tried to make it better for other hunters. And that you asked me to help you.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighs. He’s not unhappy. It’s just something he has thought about.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sometimes, I do wish mom and dad were here. I know we’ll get to see them and tell them all about it, </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>but it’d be nice to have gotten another family meal, this time with our kids.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You know, like that time that dad came back from the past?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam gets it. He wishes that too sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bobby would have loved the heck out of those two rascals.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He’d have given you so much flack for Kerry’s middle name.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Like I gave you when you named the kid Dean?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Garth had taken Sam and Castiel by that time.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The old bastard would have loved it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He would have mumbled under his breath for a while then he would have been done with it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah, he would’ve.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thank you, Sammy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For what?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For letting Cas bring me back that last time. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I didn’t want to die, but when that nail went into my heart... it felt right.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s face darkens at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was the way it was supposed to end for me, after all.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dean…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Let me finish, Sammy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These words have been a long time coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You know that I didn’t think that I would get to live this long. Or have this much.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(beat)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When I woke up in that hospital room, I was terrified. What had you done to bring me back? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And I saw your face… and then Cas’s face. And all I could think was that Chuck didn’t win.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looks slightly confused. Of course Chuck hadn’t won. Him, Dean, Jack and Castiel beat him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Because… Because if I had died and gone to Heaven, I would have never gotten this life-- with you, with Cass and Kerry, </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eileen and DJ-- and this was what Chuck… what he had always wanted for his story. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That somehow, in the end, we would have been separated. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Me dying, you dying, me going to hell or you, or purgatory, one brother killing the other-- he wanted us on opposite sides. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>One living, one dead, one in heaven, one in hell. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And </b>
  <b>THIS</b>
  <span> (pointing at them being older and together, and the picture of Castiel and Kerry hanging from his rear view mirror)</span>
  <b>, </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>this is what he didn’t want. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Everyday we have this-- this normal life, is another day he loses.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>SAM</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How long have you been thinking about this?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>DEAN</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Years, Sammy. I’ve thought about it in that hospital bed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The first time I held Cass the </b>
  <b>way I wanted</b>
  <b>; when you got married;  when Dean was born. It hung around me for a while.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You know when was the last time? Right before we decided to adopt Kerry. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s been a long while. It’s not about winning or losing anymore. I just live my life </b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>how I w</b>
    <b>ant</b>
  </span>
  <b>. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s the reason it’s been good. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>All thanks to our family. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>All thanks to you not giving up on me.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>All thanks to you helping me find dad.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiles at Sam. Sam smiles back. No one can break the bond these brothers have, although many have tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We move away from the car as it speeds towards a rising sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The volume of the music starts to swell up and we hear... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>KANSAS</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I rose above the noise and confusion</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was soaring ever higher</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I flew too high</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hear the voices when I'm dreaming</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can hear them say</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Impala disappears from view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Dean’s lives are no longer empty. They are done. There is peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">KANSAS</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carry on, my wayward son</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There'll be peace when you are done</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lay your weary head to rest</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't you cry no more</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>THE END.        </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>